wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Morphinae
Morphinae is a young, beautiful RainWing who was forcibly taken from the only home she knew and plunged into an alien world of snow and ice. After her home was stripped from her, her dignity and freedom went next, ripped away from her by the claws of a possessive IceWing noble. She was named after a subfamily of morphos butterflies, whose colors she often displays. Biography Morphinae was born like any other RainWing. She had no parents that she knew of and was raised by the tribe as a whole, which was what had always been done. She grew into a fine, young dragon and was much like the rest of her tribe. She was one of the hundreds and totally normal and unmemorable. However, Morphinae had one flaw, and it was her boundless curiosity. It often took her to remote regions of the rainforest that dragons had never gone to or bothered going to in the first place. It often got her into trouble as a dragonet and as she matured, although she eventually learned to keep it under control the best she could. However, when RainWings started to go missing, her old beastly curiosity (which she had thought she had tamed) came back as hungry as ever. She wandered the rainforest in her spare time, wondering what could be taking the other dragons. She was not worried about herself or them in particular--she was just curious to as what could be big enough to make an entire dragon disappear without a trace. And her question was quickly answered when she ran into a large NightWing. Other dragons could make an entire dragon disappear without a trace. The NightWing attacked her and managed to knock her out via slamming her into a tree. However, he was not like his fellow NightWings. He had no interest in bringing Morphinae back to his tribe for experimentation. He had another dragon's interests in mind. And it certainly wasn't his queen's. So, the NightWing snapped an iron band around her snout and dragged her back to the Ice Kingdom and smuggled her through the Great Ice Cliff using a secret tunnel used by other smugglers and traffickers. He brought her before a high ranking but strange IceWing named Mattur. Mattur paid a high price for Morphinae. Once the treasure was out of his claws and into the NightWing's, Morphinae was his completely. Before the NightWing left, he strongly advised Mattur not to take off the band around her snout. Of course, Morphinae wasn't on board with the idea at all. At first, she did everything in her power to resist once she came out of her shock. But Mattur was persistent and slowly began to break her down. Eventually, Mattur deemed that he had mellowed her out and tamed her enough to take off the band around her snout. He had wanted to hear her voice, which he prayed was a beautiful as she appeared to be. Morphinae never spoke to him of her own free will. She didn't sing either. She didn't yell. She didn't hum. Nothing. But apparently, her soft voice was good enough for Mattur, because he never put the iron band around her snout after she first spoke to him. One day, under Mattur's cruel, oppressive talon, Morphinae snapped. She attacked her self proclaimed master and aimed a large glob of deadly venom directly for his eyes. However, Mattur ducked at the exact right moment and she ended up missing completely. Almost easily, Mattur took her down to the ground and ended up slicing her throat with his talon in order to subdue her. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill her, but there was a ton of blood and afterwards, Mattur snapped the band back around her snout and chose never to take it off again. Against her will, Morphinae was eventually forced to give Mattur an egg. He didn't want it at first, but decided against smashing it for reasons unknown to Morphinae at the time. She mourned for the dragonet inside--for she knew it would have a miserable life worse than death. Even after it hatched she felt terrible for it. But she couldn't do a thing. Matter had shaken her to her core and she was completely broken. There were many times when she had wished that she could have come between Mattur and Disgrace, her dear dragonet, but she never could sum up the courage to do so. Appearance Morphinae is capable of shifting her colors to every hue imaginable, but she's always preferred the colors of the blue-and-black butterflies that often drifted through the rainforest. She adores shades of dark colors and any hue of blue. She also enjoys playing around with the shifting dots on her body, but prefers to keep the pattern on her ruff the same at all times. Overall, Morphinae is a very slim and elegantly built RainWing. She doesn't have any special features in particular that set her apart from the rest--other than the scar on her throat that she received from Mattur. She also has very elegant, long, feathered ears. After her imprisonment, Morphinae was rarely without chains or cuffs somewhere on her body. At all times she's forced to wear a collar that can be easily hooked up to a chain, as well as cuffs on all four of her legs designated for the same purpose. There are metal bands on her wings which keep her from flying or using them to beat at Mattur. Most of the time, she is forced to wear the iron band around her snout to keep her from using her venom. With the chains has also come many jewels and jewelry. Mattur loves to dress her up every morning in a new display of jewels or metals. She's never wearing the same thing twice in a row. Mattur prefers to cover her in silvers and blue gemstones, but occasionally he'll strike out with some diamonds or gold. Earrings, bracelets, necklaces, tail bands, feathers, furs, and other trinkets are usually his favorites to use as well. Abilities Morphinae is fully capable of spitting a deadly venom, just like any other RainWing. She's also able to change her scales as well as any other and she used to be a very good glider. She has a very powerful tail and can move it and unravel it as at a surprising speed due to a dragonet-hood habit of hers--flicking her tail in and out whenever she got nervous. Personality Morphinae in general is a very quiet dragon. Even before her imprisonment, she was rather quiet. She's also used to being overlooked and underestimated in general. She's used to being invisible to others as well and almost never says what she's thinking out loud. She's a very hard to read dragon emotion wise and if her scales didn't give her away all the time, a lot of dragons would probably think her a complete sociopath. She's also very sweet and gentle and formerly never thought it was possible for one dragon to harm another in any way. She had a big heart and was very innocent and sweet, taking care not to crush even the smallest forest creature whenever she could manage. Burning curiosity is a main attribute of hers and drove her to do things that many sensible dragons never would. However, lack of warm sunlight and rainforest heats has drained Morphinae almost completely. She lacks a lot of her personality that she used to have. She's almost the equivalent to an empty, bejeweled, chained husk of her former self. Relationships Mattur Morphinae is terrified of Mattur. There's no other way around it. Her fear of him controls her every action and restrains her more than her chains ever could. She has zero respect for him but is too horrified and scared to ever truly focus on hating him. She feels no anger, only terror and sadness. She's still very shocked and confused to as how he did everything that he did to her. Morphinae will never understand the reasoning behind his actions and to her, he's a dangerous dragon and she's better off if she stays quiet. His jealousy and extreme overprotectiveness strikes fear unlike any other into her heart. Every time he touches her she wishes for the earth to swallow her whole. Disgrace Poor Morphinae had wished for Disgrace's death within the shell from the moment she laid the egg. She felt awful for bringing in an innocent life to a cruel world. She didn't want Disgrace to live the way she had to. Although she had once imagined her daughter to be the one thing that would make her want to stay alive, Morphinae's hopes were shattered by Mattur. She knew that Disgrace would never be able to live under Mattur. It wasn't natural for dragons to keep other dragons enslaved. But Morphinae knew it was too late for her to try to escape as Mattur had already become too imprinted on her and too obsessed with her to ever lax his security around her. However, she knew that her daughter had a chance. As long as she stayed away from Disgrace and didn't speak to her, then Morphinae knew that she could shift some of Mattur's attention away from her dragonet. It pained Morphinae to turn her back on her dragonet, but she knew it was the only way to give Disgrace a chance at a freedom she could never have again. Trivia * Morphinae used to cover herself in flowers as a dragonet in order to attract as many butterflies as possible. * Morphinae was vegetarian in the rainforest and mangoes were always her favorite. * She was forced to covert back to her carnivore roots in order to not starve to death under the diet of meat and animals Mattur had her on. * Her talons are worn from all the times she tried to pick the locks on her cuffs. * Her posture is exceedingly bad due to all the heavy chains constantly weighing her down. * She considered pretending to be mute so she wouldn't ever have to speak to Mattur again. * The metal bands on her wings are smuggled directly from the old dungeons that were used for Ex-Queen Scarlet's arena gladiators. * When Morphinae was a dragonet, she would flick her tail in and out of a curl when she was anxious and curl it tighter when she was angry. Gallery ] ] Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Squilin)